guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
And Then She Said... Farewell
And Then She Said... Farewell is May's third known Instant Kill, which first appeared in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-, replacing May & The Jolly Crew. May knocks out her opponent with her anchor. They later wake up inside a cannon and realize the predicament they are in, only for May to bid her opponent farewell. She and her associate, April, fire them out of it from the Mayship, flying above the clouds. The "Destroyed!" afterwards is different from the usual: it is orange yellow and has a different font with small stars around. Variations Reactions * Self: ** "Huh...? Where am I...? Ah-!" → "You wouldn't dare...!" ** "Ah no, don't tell me...!" → "C'mon, can't we talk about this? Please?" ** "" * Sol: ** "Where the hell am I...? Wha-!?" → "You better not be about to do what I think you are..." ** "Huh? Is this the...?" → "Aw man, this isn't good..." ** "H-Hey, what the hell are you--!?" → "You're kidding me with this shit, right? RIGHT?!" * Ky: ** "D-Don't tell me this is--!" → "Perhaps we should think this over...?" ** "" → "P-Please, wait! Can't we talk about this like adults?! I think we could agree--" ** "" * Faust: ** "And I wake up... Huh!?" → "Wh-What am I going to do...? Can't we take a moment and discuss this?" ** "" ** "" * Potemkin: ** "Wh-Where is this...!? Nuoh!?" → "C-Civilians are not authorized to possess arms of this caliber!" ** "What's happened... Ah-!?" → "D-Don't do anything rash! Firing the wrong caliber is dangerous!" ** "This is quite cramped... Huh?" → "W-Wait! Stop! Abandon this mission at once!" * Chipp: ** "What? Night already--wait, don't tell me--!" → "A-Are you making me into some kind of h-human firework?" ** "" ** "" * Zato: ** "In the darkest hour... What!?" → "I give up. You win. If you must do this, at least aim me toward Assyria, as I have been away for far too long. A good friend of mine enjoys their pressed ham, but talks even more favorably of their local buns. In fact, he recently purchased a castle said to have once been guarded by the legendary Sphinxter." ** "Darkness. Shadow. Light!?" → "I must point out that although you have framed this act as comedic it is nonethless quite violent--so violent, in fact, that I shudder to think of any children foolishly attemptin to replicate it. That being said, it might be nice to see a 3-page spread about myself in tomorrow's paper. With a picture, naturally." ** "" * Millia: ** "It's dark in here... Where am I?" → "Hey! Stop, this isn't funny! P-please you're going to kill me!" ** "N-N-No... thic can't be happening!" → "W-Wait...this is just one of those circus tricks, right? A joke?" ** "" * Axl: ** "Bit tight in here, isn't it?" → "Umm... you're not gonna do what I think you are... are you?" ** "Wh-What's that light...?" → "Y-You're just having a laugh with me, right?!" ** "" * Baiken: ** "Damn, a little too much to drink last... night!?" → "A suitable end for the defeated... This a death sentence? Or are you marooning me? Could this be karma?" ** "A round light... Wha!?" → "Tch. So this is my fate, then...? Mark my words, I WILL come back and haunt you. I'll never let you sleep again!" ** "Have I finally gone to purgato... Huh!?" → "Hey, this is a cannon? Do you little punks know what this'll do to me!? As if I'm not traumatized enough!" * Johnny: ** "...Morning already...?" → "Listen, May. You don't shoot people out of cannons! This isn't going to end up like it does in those manga of yours!" ** "" → "Now, hang on a second...Isn't this a bit much? All I did was come back this morning...!" ** "" * Venom: ** "What in the world is...? Huh!?" → "W-Wait, stop! Y-Your eyes are terrifying!" ** "" → "N-No... Have you gone completely mad!?" ** "" → "T-this is completely unexpected!" * Jam: ** "What a handsome man... huh!?" → "No, you kids no play with fire! Now, I'll give you sachima, so you listen to me right now. Y-You ignore me!? Wh--" ** "The lights are out agai... oh?" → "Important person say you must enjoy everything in life... but that no true! This isn't time for you to be having fun..." ** "Don't you dare dine and das... wha-?" → "I no member of performance troupe! And this isn't even on menu! What will happen to all my customer if I die--" * Dizzy: ** "Gosh, I need to fetch the laundr--Oh?" → "Stop this, May! ...Not you, too, April! I thought you outgrew this childish behavior!" ** "It's so dark already... I need to cook dinn... Wha?" → "D-Does this cannon mean that... the legendary punishment really exists...?" ** "...Oh no, did I fall asleep agai--Huh!?" → "A-Are you certain you've kept this cannon well maintained? Is this dust I see? Soot!? Wait, you're actually going to use this! Oh no, I'm scared!" * Slayer: ** "Has the sun gone down...? Wha--!?" → "My beard was nearly ruined...but perhaps the danger is not yet past." ** "This is rather calming--what?!" → "I-I see. Would you be so kind as to aim toward Shiriana? I've a friend there, you see. " ** "" * I-No: ** "This is... uhh...?" → "H-Hey! Hey! There's kinky shit, and then there's--Hey! Listen to me! You're too young for that anyway! Are you even listening?! Pay attention--" ** "It's... so... cramped... in here-! Hey!" → "Look here you little bastards, this thing's not a toy, and even if it was it's an adult toy! Not that kind of adult toy, like adults ONLY, not ADULTS only, or a--look just let me--" ** "Rrrgh... What's happen--Oh shit!" → "(You've gotta be shitting me, what the hell is wrong with these kids?! They're not seriously--they can't--I'm gonna end up with my ass in the mountains and my head in the ocean--!)" * Sin: ** "Where am I--what?!" → "Look, I've got some rabbit meat I hid, you can have half if--You don't eat rabbit?! Are you even human?!" ** "Man, I can barely move...huh?" → "Uh, I don't think think this is how you're supossed to use a cannon... What monster came up with this?!" ** "" * Ramlethal: ** "Night? No..." → "Hm. Would you consider negotiation? If Mother were to found I died this way it would be very embarrassing. What would I even say?" ** "What is that... light!?" → "I do not understand this course of action. You could have easily finished me while I was unconscious. Please warn me before you fire. I would like to wait for my pulse to stabilize." ** (post-''REV 2'') "" → "The old me is gone, and I'm finally able to make choices in my own life. Yet, a defeat like this doesn't have a fragment of dignity. I don't care if I lose... Pardon me." * Leo: ** "Th-The king can sleep as late as he---!? What?!" → "Hm, yes, this will be an impressive show, suitable for my grandeur. I accept your challenge! Prepare for the most glorious sight your eyes have ever beheld!" ** "This is...? Ah... wait-!?" → "This does seem a tad excessive, but what else would one expect from children? Very well then, aim for the moon! I'll show you the wisdom of age!" ** "I have to ask---is this the cannon made for royalty?" → "Stand back, children. I am a gentleman of such high caliber that this cannon may explode when it attemps to fire me! I would hate for you to be hit by the debris!" * Elphelt: ** "It's dark in here... Huh?" → "S-So, how far are you going to take this...? Um, will people be able to see me after you fire? N-No?! Th-Then where's the fun?!" ** "" → "Am I still dreaming? Yes, I have to be. Otherwise this would be a huge disaster. But it, um, seems really, really real... O-Oh jeez I don't think I can do this-HELP ME!" ** "" * Bedman: ** "What a nice nap... Huh?" → "Excuse me, where I am going? Some people enjoy spontaneity, but I prefer a more... controlled existence, and I'd like to begin planning my return trip." ** "How could I fall asleep in a drea--what?" → "Not that I'm worried, but how would you classify the power of this device? Certainly "ordinary" wouldn't be appropriate, but I recommend toning it down to "tasteful sitcom" for the sake of your younger viewers." ** "Hm... Mm?" → "I confess even I will be easily dispatched this way, and considering the difference in strength between us it does a wise course of action, but please, reconsider: I would have to walk back, which is less than desirable." * Jack-O': ** "I need to stop being such a couch pota... Wha?" → "Calculating trajectories is harder than you think, you know. Fluid mechanics, coriolis force, things beyond your understanding. What's most important is the point of impac--" ** "*Yawn* G'morning... Huh?" → "Why are you carrying that ancient thing? No one to tell you how old it is? Or is it a replica?" ** "Sleep deprivation... one of the fundamental constants in physi... huh?" → "I guess there are still people who do insane and unrational things in the future. Something about your notion of good and evil being a product of philosophic persuit..." * Raven: ** "It's rather... Tight in here--?" → "Yes, yes, YES! Even I've never tried that before." ** "Where on earth is th...is?" → "I'd like to see the results first, but... I could get addicted to this!" ** "Have I fallen aslee... Hm?" → "Haha... Are you going to squish me? Like a pancake!?" * Haehyun: ** "Hmm... This is ah-...! Wha-!?" → "I-I know when to quit. You win. I concede this match... So please, there's no need to follow through with th...!" ** "Maybe I can go into safe mode and... Ah-!" → "That's okay, I can eject myself... Wha? That's odd... Why won't it... Open!?" ** "Finally rebooted... Uh...?" → "I'm sure it's easy to resist chance or widening your perspective. But, you can't direct that anger to others... What you are about to do will not--" * Answer: ** "Ha ha, I'm terribly sorry about that..." → "I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid that this is the one issue on which I cannot budge. It may very well be the last thing that I...!" ** "Ahh, I was really looking forward to this, however..." → "I really appreciate the call, but due to some urgent matters to which I must attend immediately. I'm afraid I will have to postpone our meeting to a different date!!" ** "Yes, about that matter..." → "It appears I will be unable to participate due to a scheduling conflict. Absolutely, next time, we shall. I will be looking forward to hearing from you again!" Gallery GGXrdS And Then She Said Farewell 2.png|"Destroyed!" variant. Navigation Category:Instant Kills